


good things come to those who wait

by ghostsmooches



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsmooches/pseuds/ghostsmooches
Summary: naruto knows more about waiting than he knows about anything else
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	good things come to those who wait

it's not the first time they kiss.  
it's in fact the second one.

naruto and sasuke kissed a while ago, when they were twelve.

things were easier back then though.

sasuke was another item to konoha, he was imperturbable, always there. he lived among the other villagers just like naruto did. however, times got tough and sasuke changed his status regarding the village.

he left for a hot minute. the village felt empty without the quiet kid —at least for naruto—, no more spiky jet black hair to see around konoha. no more pouty faces, rivalry glares.

naruto grew without him for a long time.

he grew taller.

he grew bulkier.

he grew stronger.

he grew prettier.

naruto didn't stop for a minute, keeping track of his training, travelling and maintaining himself entertained, but as well as he didn't stop working on himself, the thought never went away.

"i hope he could see me" he would repeat to himself when he realized he had grown stronger. "i wish he was here" it was a silly little sentence that often went around his mind.

he would find himself laying on bed at night, about to sleep and the memory of his bright black eyes would show up, the idea of seeing those eyes again was so tempting and joyful.

the idea of having to face his sharingan, when those beautiful black eyes sparkled red that lit his face up.

he wanted him back.

he wanted to see how he had grown, if he was taller than him, smarter than him, cooler than him.  
if he still used cherry chapstick. if he was full of scars, just as how he came to be.  
if he was hurt, or sad, or maybe angry. maybe angry at him, because he never worked hard enough to take him back. it seemed impossible. as if sasuke never belonged to the village, as if naruto had dreamt about it. no one else cared.

sakura went on. naruto understood his friend. it represented a huge improvement in her life, she was happier, she never really liked him. but as soon as two years passed. he started to think about how his friends were into someone. kiba and shino looked real good together, just as much as shikamaru and choji did. he would help out kiba and shikamaru when they had to buy a gift for their partner, and it was fun, it was fun to see how they loved each other so much. to see how tenten and neji confessed to each other, how lee was hopelessly in love with gaara, how sakura dated a bunch of people and always managed to stay friends with them after breaking up.

nevertheless, naruto always felt like he loved everyone, they were his friends, his people, but it wasn't like sakura's relationships or like the huge crush lee had on gaara.

travelling with jiraiya taught him a lot, but one of the things he couldn't get to forget was the moment he realized he didn't view sasuke as a friend or a rival.  
the old man was always running some errands and he was left alone more time that he ever thought he should. as always.

it was okay anyways, he was really used to be alone, naruto had never been around too much people.  
he bought some food, climbed up to the top of the highest building and saw the sunset while eating. it was a refreshing experience.  
until he realized he wanted sasuke to be there, and share his food with him, and mess around with him.  
after three years.  
he went paranoid, he couldn't even sleep. he just thought about it, desperately. for a whole week his training became slow and sloppy, clumsy, painful.

but now, is different.

he can tell.  
he accepted he loved sasuke without really telling anyone.

it wasn't necessary, that was between the two of them. it was nearly impossible at that point to expect him to come back.

now he's caressing his cheek, next to the pond. slowly, carefully, his black eyed looking at his blue bright eyes. sasuke mutters something leaning in a bit more. naruto has never been in this situation.

he's never been kissed.

the touch of sasuke's fingertips on his cheeks is starting to burn. so tenderly, sweetly.

the smell is just how he remembered it, that's comforting, familiar, blueberry and caramel. sasuke's eyes look at his lips and naruto unconsciously dips his nails into the ground, he's so nervous.

it's not the first time sasuke kisses someone, naruto can tell. he has leaned over to a side and his attitude is different, he can nearly taste it, however, as much as he wants to kiss him, he cannot do it.

sasuke giggles and locates his palm on naruto's nape, cautiously, pressing his delicate and thin fingers around his warm neck. naruto feels a electric current run all over his body.

the jet black haired one plays with the hair in his nape until his headband falls off to the ground.

naruto's completely lost track of time. has he been staring at his eyes for ten minutes, for an hour, for a day?

the sound of his headband reaching the floor makes him realize.

sasuke plays with his hair and eventually holds the hand naruto is leaning on. his black nails intertwining with naruto's scarred fingers.  
the moment feels like a caress to the soul. the sun is setting.

he carefully leans in, involuntarily closing his eyes as he felt the warmth sasuke oozes.  
there's a pause. he's dubious. he doubts, sasuke gives him the time, the blond looks at his black eyes and his rosy lips. for a moment. a grin is drawn in sasuke's mouth.

naruto presses his lips on sasuke's. instinctively reaches out his hand to caress his cheek.

"i've missed you so much" naruto smiles, caressing sasuke's nose with his. "i've missed you so much i thought i was going to die"

sasuke kisses him again, softer.

"i won't leave you alone again, naruto." sasuke kisses his forehead, ruffles his hair tenderly.

naruto is happy to see him again.

he's a bit taller than him.

he's prettier than him.  
oh he is.  
naruto feels like he could die watching how delicate his facial features are.

his eyes are sharper and brighter than last time. his lips taste sweet, his perfume is distinctive enough for naruto to start identifying his smell.  
his hair is now longer, light and straight, less spiky, soft and bright.  
he's paler somehow, which worries naruto, but he's grown stronger, healthy.

things improve for them. they do everything naruto ever thought about doing with him.  
little kisses on the woods, sharing meals and clothes.  
sasuke is really attentive, he likes to do naruto's hair, braid his hair while they tell each other what they've been up to, make him little ponytails with his blond fluffy hair, he also likes to paint naruto's nails on bed as they listen to music.  
they train together and look at each other as if it was the last time.  
they sleep together. seeing sasuke's puffy face when he wakes up fills naruto with joy, hearing his stories as they go to bed, hearing him laugh.  
they hold hands. 

soon enough everyone knows they're dating.

naruto didn't count on how everyone despised him. sasuke hurt a lot of people.  
sasuke hurt naruto the most. he knows.  
he spends his days trying to repay all the pain he made naruto go through.  
however, naruto always felt love towards him. he got angry, a lot of times, but overall, he loved him. he loved him so much he couldn't just let him go. he wanted to grow up with him. and now that he's back naruto can't ask for more. in fact, knowing that sasuke is filled with so much regret makes him feel bad.  
he loves him.  
he loves him so much.  
every day they spend together is a huge treasure to naruto.

he tells sasuke he loves him, suddenly, on duty. he uses the word love.  
"i love you sasuke."

the black haired one doesn't know how to say that out loud, though, is the first time since his whole clan vanished that someone has told him that word.

he rejoins the ninja force. he joins his now boyfriend.  
they're happy.  
time pass, joyfully. naruto reaches peak happiness. he can't be more happy.  
sasuke learns to say i love you, eventually.  
people get used to him.

but it feels ephemeral, naruto is afraid. deep down he knows he will leave him again, to be free. sasuke is like a bird, he needs to go in order to return. his boyfriend isn't liked there, that will encourage him to go. it's just a matter of time.

naruto's always right. he wants to achieve things, to become someone, to restore what the village needs. he was born to do great things, he's the greatest man to ever exist. that's what sasuke sees every time those ocean eyes smile at him, when he clumsily kisses his lips, it is what he thinks every time naruto laughs noisily. what a great man, and to know that he is entirely in love with a person like him.

"you can't get anywhere with me."

naruto could cry a whole ocean but it wouldn't make any difference so he endures it, without shedding not a single tear, because he knows he would slip through his fingers. not only twice, but as many times as he tried to make him stay.

**Author's Note:**

> aaah this is my first time writing something like this!! even though is short i hope it's at least readable!


End file.
